


《抽簪记 | 探清水河AU》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi
Summary: 探清水河AU





	《抽簪记 | 探清水河AU》

**Author's Note:**

> 探清水河AU

[一]

困在这里的第八天，佟六从窗缝里隐约看见院子里的玉簪花开了，白生生一片。窗纱上映着乌青的叶影，一块雪亮的光打在他手腕上，不一会儿那里就暖融了，他把桌上一支白瓷瓶推到边上，伸手去够窗棂上喜鹊衔枝的雕花，指腹在磕绊的纹路里来回摹着。隔着层纱就是屋外的春天，他缩回手，仰着看窗缝的脖子僵了，眼前晃悠悠都是缝隙里净白一团的花。 

他刚来时是一个晚上，进院子前因为想逃被搡到了地下，跌下去时碎石子割破了手心。他忍着疼站起来，努力打直背，口齿清晰地说他要自己走。推他的人不说话，从鼻子里嗤笑了一声。那天没出月亮，院子里树影婆娑，倒跟鬼影似的，佟六一瘸一拐往屋里去，手指拉下袖子压在掌心的伤口上，用了点劲儿，他却忘了疼，心里只是空茫。进屋阖上门前，他看了一眼外面，有人守着，院落四周蛰伏着巨大的阴影，天角缀着三两颗冷眼似的渺小的星子，太遥远了。 

佟六摸索着在屋里坐下，不一会儿就有一个丫头进来剔亮了灯，端来水盆给他洗手。他不好意思让人服侍，起身站在一边有些讪讪，眼神不知放到哪里才好。那丫头反而不怯，笑嘻嘻拿给他一块干净的手巾。她发现他擦汗竟然是不用手巾的，也不大咧咧地用袖子，只用袖口露出的那点雪白的小褂揩揩额角。那么他便不是粗鲁的，她想，比大街上那些撂地儿的好多啦。何况他还好看，她这辈子没见过什么好看的人，只见过绣像本上的才子佳人图，那些纸上公子多数因为印刷不精而五官糊成潦草的墨块。可他比那些人好了太多，眉目仿佛拿笔细细勾过，像套印得极精细的画像。 

佟六被盯得不好意思，只能低头把手浸到水里，想快快洗完。他不大用香皂，但东西既然已经放到手边了也不好不用，拿起来象征性抹两下又放了回去。伤口渗了血，小丫头一开始没发现，佟六擦手时她才看到嫩白的掌腹上滚着血珠。 

“呀！”她叫一声，“你伤了手。”佟六向后退一步，耳廓红了，他不舍得把好好一块手巾弄脏，手擦得马虎。那丫头不懂他的别扭，手巾递上来，“你怕什么，好好擦擦，我去给你拿点药。” 

聒噪的小丫头走了，屋子里又只剩佟六一个人，他坐在床沿长出口气，盯着一盆洗脏了的水和沾了点血的手巾发懵。 

李家宅子像座笼，来了八天却并未见到他该见的人，佟六吃最简朴的饭食，困守在屋子里。最开始的几日他思虑过死，这个字眼从脑子里跳出来吓了他一跳，他本以为自己是不怕的，可杀不可辱的道理烂熟于心，但真砸个茶杯望着满地碎片不敢去拾，这使得他已经恨自己了，夜里躺在床榻上辗转反侧，过了几天，死不死，生不生，自嘲倒是苟活下来了。 

活是好的，总不至一丝逃的渺茫希望也无，他这么想。 

天气回了暖，屋里每日都亮堂，日光和玉簪花平白消磨了许多死的兴致，丫头每天午时给他送饭，顺带着把白瓷瓶里的花倒倒水，换一换。前四日是带露的栀子，佟六嫌太香，又不让摘开得好的玉簪，后四天就换了刚铰下的大红宝珠，佟六觉得艳过了头，在桌前绕了几圈还是没麻烦那丫头再换。 

第八天午饭送了来，花却没动，佟六寻思着自己去院子里转转，不出院门总没人能拦他。这时分日头最好，屋里地下到处漫的是窗外枝叶筛进来的光，佟六恰推开门，跟外面想进来的人撞了满怀，他没想到，来人也没想到，佟六踉跄几步快要跌倒，手被人攥住了，暖和发烫的另一只手扶稳了他，对面人本来握着什么，一下子东西全洒了。 

佟六下意识要道歉，定定神却抿住了嘴。洒在地上的是青青白白的花，看着可爱，他从没见过，叫不上名字。此刻他也没心思顾那些花，转身想走，不大的一个屋子避无可避，实在无处好躲，佟六走几步干脆停了脚，留给那人一个僵硬的后背。该见的人总是要见的，佟六背着手，咬紧牙根。 

来人望着散落一地的花，又瞧瞧那个瘦削的背影，不知道先管哪个好。他挠挠脑袋，弯腰拾起一枝完好些的花攥在手心里，另一只手使劲蹭了蹭衣服下摆，想拍佟六的肩，手伸到一半还是不敢搭上去。佟六的身形和三个月前看他唱堂会戏时相差无几，唯独身上的褂子旧了些，脖子又细又长，站在那儿像只细脚伶仃的孤鹤。他怕把鹤儿惊飞了，手里捻着花的茎子，脚底生了根似的一动不再动。倒是佟六先转了身，那些穿过窗户的树影刚好撒在他身前的褂子上，斑驳一片，衬得他仿佛真是草木间的一匹鹤。他并不看面前人，眼睛垂着扫过地上便要走出去。 

“别...别别走。”他嘴里打磕绊，佟六迈出的脚步顿了一下，又继续往前走，脚下小心翼翼绕过了那些散落的花儿，半点没有踩到。“别走！”又喊了一声，人追上来却不敢动手拦他，顾不得脚下踩了稀碎一片，青白的花叶沾了地上的灰土委顿着不声不响，眼看着人要走进屋外明亮的光里了，他紧赶慢赶跳过门槛，把手里唯一完好的花往人眼皮子底下一递，咧嘴笑了一下，眼睛眯成一道小缝。 

青桔梗，他说。 

是李家的少爷。佟六立在原地死咬下唇，藏在袖子里的手握成个拳，故意用指甲顶那个刚愈合不久的伤口。李家少爷的笑渐渐僵了，他脑子糊涂，隐约已经感觉出了些什么，慢慢把花挪开，那么好的日头晒着，他还是觉着后脖子发冷。少爷退后几个大步，离着佟六远远的，整个人陷进光里，佟六看不太清他的脸了，只能分辨出他摘了脑袋上镶了一颗翡翠的小帽儿，极小心地把它翻过来放在两人中间的地上，帽顶的红算盘结沾了灰。佟六皱皱眉，不明白他要干什么，那傻子少爷又冲他憨笑一下，慢慢把那一枝好好的青桔梗放在帽子上，示意佟六去拿——他知道佟六不喜欢他。 

那确实是佟六第一次见到李家少爷，但却并非傻少爷第一次见到他。 

 

［二］  
 他弯腰拾了帽儿，却任凭那枝青桔梗孤零零地卧在地上。小帽儿的内胎是缎的，外面一圈捻着金丝，佟六把它托在手心，仔细用袖子拂了拂灰，递回到少爷面前。他并不看他，眼神落在一旁，少爷愣愣地接过来，想开口说什么，牙齿舌头打在一块儿，话也讲不利索。 

“花不宝贝，”佟六突然开了口，“这个才宝贝，戴好了。”他声音清清朗朗，像风过松下，又捎了点疏离的气，小片寥落的冷雾似的撩过李家少爷耳畔。人离着他并不算近，但少爷就这么在原地呆若木鸡，小帽儿绞在手指间变了形状，目光直直地在佟六脸上逡巡不去，凭着这一会儿功夫就把他的眉眼描画了个遍。佟六蓦地抬眼，蹙着眉峰和愣盯着他的人碰上目光，傻少爷来不及收敛，被清凌凌的眼睛逮个正着，生硬地别过脖子把自己的眼睛紧闭起来。他神色带着羞愧，好像方才长久的注视是种罪过，他被拿在当场，惟阖上眼睛的短暂失明才能赔错。 

李少爷走了。暮时小丫头来换瓷瓶里的花，她进来时手上捧着挨挨挤挤熟悉的青白一片。又是青桔梗，佟六看了心里烦乱，让她不要换，小丫头充耳不闻，手指捻着大红宝珠发黄泛卷的瓣子，声音叽叽喳喳像只黄鹂：“为什么不换？这可是少爷特地带回来的洋花，好看着呢。” 

佟六于是不言语，想着那少爷是不是真痴傻，也想着今天拾起的帽儿上镶的那颗莹绿的石头和缠得繁复的金丝。他本来用手支着头，瞧见丫头晚上端来的食盒里多放了几样东西，唇舌动了动，忍住没有去拿。小丫头换好了桔梗，看佟六光坐着而不吃，便微歪了头：“你别不高兴呀，不能因为这花儿不合心意饿着自己。”她一开始叫他“佟少爷”，佟六打小在俗尘里摸爬，听了不适意，让丫头别这么喊，丫头也不敢喊他“小六”，便只称“你”。佟六细长的手指顺食盒的边缘绕了一圈停住，然后用食指弹了弹褐漆的盒壁，“当当当”三声，他问：“这些他送的？”丫头抿着嘴笑不说话，抱住换下的枯花避到外面。 

那些精巧糕点散着甜气，像柔软无骨的手揉着他的鼻尖，佟六腹中的饥饿反而不那么盛，他觉得喉咙里泛苦，噎了颗生橄榄一样。白瓷瓶的青桔梗吸着清水，开得羞怯的蓬勃，花换得勤快，昨日里如火如荼的大红宝珠和前些天的栀子都敛了香气颓败成微茫的影，这影子照在他心坎上，使他不安，好像那丫头怀里换下的是他一样，马上要被弃在院里哪个角落，睡随尘土。佟六倚着桌子，重重盖上食盒，算来明日是困在这里的第九天了。 

食盒里多的糕点流水似的换，小丫头缄口不提这些是谁送的，明眼人都知道是少爷偷偷让人塞了进去。最开始是豌豆黄和核桃粘，佟六没怎么吃过，偶有一次尝了一口不知什么点心，后一次满盒都装了这些小玩意儿，仿佛他嘴里尝到甜，锁起的眉便会舒展一两分。小糕点到后来变本加厉，七珍梅、油枣、琵琶条和虎皮花生在食盒里堆成了故意讨欢心的小山丘陵，佟六哭笑不得，这是拿他当小孩子哄呢。他拨开一堆鲜红的山楂糕，点了又点，实在数不清。明知门外窗下躲着偷偷看他吃不吃的始作俑者，也不冷脸故意碾碎雪花馅的芝麻糖喂蚂蚁了，他拈起块糕悬在唇边，手稍稍一动，窗外的影子也跟着笨拙地动一下。 

他闷想，你要是打碎了窗沿那盆月白的素心兰，百个这样的小玩意儿也抵不过。佟六咬了一口，假意赞这个好吃，窗边人果然藏不住了，在那里探头探脑露出帽儿上的红结和半块绿翡翠，接着哐啷一声，栽兰花的紫砂盆果真碎了。佟六起身去拿犯人，还未等他出了门，犯人自己缩着肩膀来自首了。李少爷耷拉着眉眼，一只手不停搓着衣角，他还是不敢看他，只敢用余光瞧佟六手里来不及放下的山楂糕是不是真的吃了。他确实咬了口，鲜红的糕角有块月牙印子。 

“你送的这些东西，”佟六顿了顿，“是你喜欢吃还是我喜欢吃？” 

“你你你不喜欢？”眉目又塌下来些，“花儿也不喜欢，我以为......” 

佟六冷静了这几日，看着傻少爷只觉得憨，他五官不出风头，但白白净净也不惹人厌，脸颊上缀着点肉，该是比他大一岁的人看上去却显得稚气。少爷裹在一身漆黑的马褂里，天渐渐热起来也不晓得脱，额上冒了一茬汗，佟六看着他他便不敢多动一下，任凭汗珠落下来。“嘶——”少爷忽然低声抽了口气，汗砸在肩上，嘴唇发白。他身子一歪，佟六下意识扶了他一把，拉住少爷的臂弯，少爷却像被扎到一样想躲，佟六不让他挣扎，他也就乖乖不乱动了。“脚，扭了，那个花盆。”少爷好不容易憋出句话，他意识到佟六扶着他，虽然隔着层布料，可接触的那里发着烫。他转过脸又吐出个字，疼。  
傻少爷的眉头拧得太紧，佟六不是硬心肠的人，山楂糕酸甜的滋味确实不赖，他也不避讳了，扶着少爷让他一点点挪进屋里坐下。“我去叫个人。”佟六转身出去之前脚步滞了一分，“你要是嫌热就把马褂解了。” 

他这屋朝向不好，若是夏天西晒肯定是重的，现在日头已有点越来越大的趋势，光斜照进来映得到处都明亮发热，屋里蒸着糕饼的甜香，少爷看着佟六往外走，挠挠发痒的臂弯，既疼又奇怪左边胸口好像有只聒噪的小雀。这里到处都很洁净，桌几都不曾动过太多，唯一可惜的是远处窗下摆了那只瓷瓶，瓶里装的是细心裁了枝蔓的玉簪花，垒成一堆香雪。 

 

［三］  
丫头抱着冰块来的时候傻少爷正在屋里，他却并不像扭了脚，反倒是蜷坐在椅子上，两手抓着椅子沿，好让两条腿悬在半空荡悠。佟六站在窗前，还是周正疏离的模样，那时天光渐消，屋里已不那么亮，白天浮散四周的尘埃没进房中四角的阴影去了，暮色慢吞吞地合上来，丫头只见得佟六半张面孔，他微昂着头，眼神投得远，睫羽半敛着让人把他看不分明。丫头不打算去读他，蹲下身哄着少爷把腿安放在地上，她把冰块轻轻压上去。少爷本来咧着嘴，一个笑半露不露，别扭极了，冰块靠近那块扭伤的淤青时才止住了笑，眉头拧巴在一起，是个哭笑不得的呆样子。 

被敷住的那块皮肤凉丝丝的，肿痛不那么显，少爷抬抬下巴，丫头就把耳朵附过去，听他小声说了几句，悄悄出去了。冰块拿手帕包着，他自己压着冰块，掌心被摩挲着湿漉漉的，少爷歪了脖子偷偷打量窗边人，本来只敢用余光瞥几眼，看佟六似乎在出神，便让目光全部落在那人清瘦平直的肩上。他身上还是一袭旧大褂，洗得发白，之前上来搀他时少爷发现那袖口已磨出了毛边，若是给他做新大褂不知道什么颜色好看，水蓝的好，显得灵，黑的掐银丝的也应该好看，丝毫没考虑那些幻想中的新衣是不是和他的桔梗一样的下场，只是闷头去想，好像想着想着，朦胧一片的将来也可捉摸了。 

不久天上便挂了幕，最后一分夕光恰巧落在佟六眼周围，片缕暖红给他上了层釉，不多时这釉就黯淡下去，溶进他眼里化作乌黑往下沉。丫头在天色彻底暗去之前又进来了一回，这次是端了晚饭来，依旧悄无声息弓着身子出去，静悄悄把门掩上。佟六转身看见少爷弓着腰，一手伸下去捂住冰块，一手在上面勉勉强强去开食盒，自己走过去帮着他把食盒盖子挑住了。 

“我来吧。”他掀了盖头，这回里面没装什么花哨的点心，仅两碗白粥而已，还飘着气，拂在脸上温温热热。佟六把碗端出来，一碗放在少爷面前，一碗放在自己面前，又拿出勺子要摆上。少爷在他挪碗时就撂了手帕，冰块捂在里面已经化了个囫囵，他手指间都是潮凉的水痕，伸出去接佟六递过来的勺子前慌忙在衣角上用劲抹了两下，稍倾了身去接，顾不上乌青的脚踝还隐隐作痛，腰上缀的一个玉的手把件晃荡着磕碰在桌角，叮叮当当。 

屋里太暗，佟六去亮了烛火，这间屋里还没通上电灯，夜里四处趴着零碎的阴影，烛光拓出两个人的大小，佟六灭掉火柴，望一眼外面，天上茫白着，月的轮廓隐隐约约透出来，淡色的，像谁用指甲在天的皮肤上按了一道白弯。他在桌前坐好，不再无时无刻打直了背，肩膀落下来些，一只手臂压在桌上撑着自己，并没有吃粥。少爷先舀了几口喝，抬头看到佟六只是坐着，便停住动作，拿勺子的手止在半空。 

佟六本低着头又慢慢把脸扬起来，五指闲搭在桌面，手指挨个儿点过去。“你怎么会看上我？”他问道，语调轻缓，有意无意捎着鼻音，话的锋锐包缠在模糊的声里，失了力度，变作他敲桌面一般的随意和无可奈何。 

少爷低下头，“嘿嘿”笑了两下，道：“你……你唱得好！” 

佟六叹了口气，粥的热意扑在他面颊上，温度该是恰好，放一勺进嘴里也不烫舌的那样。他暂时磨尽了吃的意思，回忆到底哪天唱堂会遇见这个人。实在是想不起来，戏班子忙而不进钱，每天见的人脸流水一样在眼前过，轰雷似的掌声和萧索的掌声就听个响，压在记忆里都是褪了色的。他也不耐烦去想，顺口驳他一句：“你是找媳妇儿，还是听曲儿？” 

“都要，不行吗？”少爷越说声越低，没了底气，眼神又开始躲闪着不敢看面前人。 

佟六哑口，他的目光跨过少爷埋下去的肩去看空荡荡的墙壁和窗外已然升上来的月亮。墙壁上投的是他们两方影子，叠在一块儿，亲热又冷。月亮教眼前的烛火衬得暗，在天上挂个昏黄的脸罢了，屋内更不怎么亮，没了白天纤毫毕现的气势，烛火和影盘踞在佟六脸上，忽明忽暗。 

他一勾嘴角，声音压得低，眼睛斜睨着对面，瞳仁里有光，明亮的乌黑一团像在眼底攒了把火，无声地烧过去。 

“你就这么喜欢我？” 

话一出口，佟六自己先愣住了，觉得轻薄，话不是好话，神态也不好，只是下意识回那少爷一句。怪这烛火太暗，咬住舌尖好让自己清醒一番。 

少爷也愣住了，他嗅见屋里沉浮的玉簪香气，那香气仿佛是雪白的，躲在呼吸深处，躲在烛影里，他猜花是佟六自己剪回来的，又仔仔细细掐掉了多余的枝叶，修长的手指沾着草木苦腥的汁液，慢慢洗净。佟六方才睨过来问话时，他犹如被那双眼睛狠剜了一下，迷迷糊糊晕了神，一时分辨不出佟六到底说了些什么。屋里霎时静下来，只听得见少爷的呼吸声，有些费力和艰难，仿佛谁压住了他的胸口。佟六思绪空白了一会儿，拿指节用力在桌上敲了三声脆亮的响，把各自的思绪都叫回来。 

他也不知自己着了什么魔，心里暗暗骂几句，正好神色，开口想另挑个话题说，张嘴半天只看见烛火在晃。他本就不善言辞，眼下更是什么都讲不出来。佟六放弃了，握着勺子去喝第一口粥。他故意把头埋下，好让人看不清他的眼睛，勺子在乳白的粥里翻搅着，粥最底下的热意翻了上来盖过不怎么热的粥面，柔柔打在他脸上。他其实不爱喝白而无味的粥，在戏班子里吃得太多了，喝粥都喝出了苦味，现在他甚至有些想念那块只咬了一口的山楂糕，可眼前暂时只有这个，他舀了一勺，忽然慢慢抬起来头来。 

软糯的米粒从勺边滑落下去，他从粥最底下最温暖的地方翻出了两颗剔透的冰糖，已经融化了一半。  
［四］  
“那我以后能来找你吗？”少爷低头捻着手指，眼神也黏在手上，一句话被他说得又轻又模糊。佟六应过神，他把冰糖扔进粥里搅拌着，语气柔软起来：“你不是一直来找我。”最后一点糖块也化进了乳白的稠粥里。少爷立刻不摆弄自己的手了，他把两只手撑在下巴上，弯起嘴角盯着面前人小口地把粥喝进去。 

佟六斜他一眼，道：“不准盯着我看。” 

“你刚才不是还说……” 

“说不准就是不准。” 

“好吧，听六儿的……我能叫你六儿吗？”少爷咬着嘴唇，歪头小心试探他。 

佟六看他情态天真，比他大的年纪，模样动作却无一不像个孩童，突然就起了逗弄的心思。他挑了下眉，眼睛里含着笑，说道：“你得喊我‘小六哥哥’。” 

少爷抿了抿嘴唇，犹犹豫豫地开口：“小六哥哥。” 

“这就对了。”佟六轻笑出声，睫毛簇拥着眼睛，那点冰糖甜味绕在舌尖百转千回，“以后就这么喊。” 

 

佟六捡到那只玳瑁猫是隔天在院子围墙底下，玉簪花还没开败，它靠着一片碎瓦躺在墙根，左腿上染着斑驳的血，看见佟六靠近，两只尖耳霎时立了起来，它不能站，只是发出呼噜呼噜的威胁声。 

佟六和猫对峙了一会儿，弯腰拍拍它毛茸茸的脑袋：“你怎么跟那傻少爷一样。”他试着把猫抱进怀里，带回屋去。 

猫耷拉着脑袋枕在他手臂上，它左腿的伤口看着骇人，实则不深，拿白纱布裹了药，就又能一瘸一拐从佟六怀里跳出去，打翻桌上的瓷瓶了。佟六拎住猫的后颈把它放到地上，瓷瓶里的水和花翻了满地，幸好瓶子未碎，在桌上骨碌滚了几圈便停下了。猫仍是要逃，抬着裹好的左腿，溜出门外，佟六就看见猫尾巴在门口闪了下便不见了。接着院子里一声大响，枝叶的簌簌声和猫叫混在一起，佟六捡花的手还是湿淋淋的，他不顾上许多，直跑了出去，正看见那只拿三条腿走路的玳瑁猫立在原地，像是被吓住了，少爷跌在花丛里，人眼睛对着猫眼睛，少爷一缩，又往后躲。人一动，猫也动，它蹦着往佟六那里退，一人一猫也不知道谁怕谁。 

佟六看看猫，又看看少爷，觉得还是人可怜些，走到花丛边上先把少爷扶了起来，猫就又躲回屋子里。少爷压住了一大丛开得好的玉簪，花瓣碾在地上，马褂上钩满了苍耳和碎叶，跌下去本来就崴了的脚又发疼，幸好佟六的掌心柔软，手握起来冰冰凉凉，沾着些水，少爷下意识攥紧了那只手不放开，都忘了站起身，佟六只能扶他一把。 

“你怕猫儿啊？”佟六帮他拾掇身上挂着的叶片，“猫儿有什么好怕的。” 

少爷答不上来，佟六随口一说，理着他的衣服。料子确实是好料子，他想起那颗帽子上的翡翠，抻平他的马褂下摆，手摸到腰间时却发现空空荡荡，像是少了什么。他撩起少爷的衣摆，又在腰间摸索了一下，皱眉问他：“你挂的那个手把件呢？” 

“被……被人解去了。”他没意识到少爷被他摸得脑后发麻，两个人想着不同的事。佟六翻整了一下他的袖口，几处地方竟然是勾破了的，线头藏在里面，平时看不出来，他手指捻着那些银灰的暗纹，咬着舌尖思考，心蓦地坠下去，像拴上了铅。 

少爷不知道他在想什么，佟六身上清爽，他就凑过去嗅他脖颈后面的味道，任凭佟六理着他的衣服。凑近了看，六儿确实好看，怎么都看不腻，他正想着，佟六意识到他们靠得太近了，拽着少爷的袖子退开些，和他说：“跟我进屋。” 

“屋里有猫……”少爷不肯，又舍不得佟六，他也拽住了佟六的袖口，两个人相互牵着对方，手心抵着手背，像是串解不开的结。佟六放软了口气哄他：“猫儿不咬人，你和我进来，我帮你补袖子。” 

少爷拿他温柔下来的眉目没辙，松了手一步一顿地和他回屋里。那只受了伤的猫窝在墙角，对两个人没什么兴致，它专心舔着爪子，尾巴半翘着在空中晃来晃去。 

佟六的针线勉勉强强，他忘了还有小丫头这回事，少爷也没提醒他，递上袖子看他低头捏着针线，一点一点铰去线头，把破损的地方补起来。佟六的手算不上灵巧，半天也不见弄好一个，但他垂着眼睫格外专心，把那只袖子捞在面前，鼻尖凝着一滴汗，半咬着嘴唇让针头穿过去。少爷悄悄靠近他，不敢逾矩，停在佟六脸颊旁，那股清爽的味道还在，佟六脸上细细一层绒毛也看得见，耳垂柔软洁白。 

他想起第一次见他，给父亲做寿唱堂会，白衫褂子青皂鞋，年轻人立在堂前，双瞳剪水，口齿风流。周围衣香鬓影，绸缎相拂，只有他穿得素净，鼓毽子执在掌心，端正地敲出鼓点，宛如泉出冰下，月照松间。 

这时候，冰下泉、松间月却在拿着针线给他缝补，少爷稍离他远些，怕亵渎了，佟六边加着针脚，边勾了唇，问他说：“不看我了？”这几乎是把他逮个正着，似乎他一点小动作也逃不过佟六的眼皮，少爷不答，只求他把猫放出去。靠着墙角的那只玳瑁猫似乎有灵性，听见少爷提它，立刻跳到他跟前，抬着伤了的左腿，嗅少爷的鞋尖。 

少爷一哆嗦，往佟六身后躲，他碰到佟六背后的肩胛骨，温热的体温扫在鼻尖，他原来穿得这么单薄，少爷又忽然管不上猫了，捉住佟六的手，让他把针线放下。佟六不明所以，他指尖有些凉，少爷掌心热，十根手指填在一起，佟六扫他一眼说：“猫儿要窜上来了。”他以为吓唬少爷一下他能松手，但手指只是缠得更紧些，少爷还往他后面躲，并不放开。 

那只猫没想欺负他，转了几圈又回去了，缩在墙角团成一团，眯起眼睛打瞌睡。 

袖口补得差不多，佟六轻轻挣开少爷的手，帮他把袖子叠好，抹平了上面的褶皱，问他：“这么怕？” 

“怕。”少爷把手缩进袖子里，摸那些收紧的针脚，他垂下头，像是要给佟六讲一个故事。 

“我以前，以前养过一只芙蓉鸟，拿竹笼子养的，里面两个小瓷碗——一个是食盆，一个是水盆。我没有事儿做，白天只它陪我，它叫得好听，我就开心，有时候它不叫，我也不生气。 

“小六，你听过芙蓉鸟的声儿吗？ 

“它呀……后来有一天，我不在家，回来看见笼子翻了，食盆水盆碎了一地，地上还有血。管家和我说，是被二姨太的猫吃了。然后，我就求着我爹把猫赶了出去，那天我一直听见二姨太在小声骂我，她以为我听不见，其实，其实，我能听见。 

“但是，要是你喜欢，可以把猫儿留下。” 

佟六面对着他的诉说忽然有些无力，他说：“我不留，你别怕。”他起身去收拾之前翻在地上的花，把它们捡起来，心中反复嚼着少爷刚刚的话。他料想不错的话，这个少爷也并非他看起来那么无忧，他一不留神掐破了花茎，染脏了指甲，又去想外面，他几乎没怎么出过院门，戏班把他抵进来，他也不必求着回去，何况现在这个年岁，遍地饿殍，他在这里喝粥竟还能搭着点心，但是…… 

“少爷。”门被叩响了，墙角的猫忽然窜起来，往床底下钻。 

少爷转过头来看佟六，他冲少爷点点头，少爷才说：“你进来。” 

丫头开了门，看看撒了一地的玉簪，看看坐在床边的少爷和床下探头探脑的那只玳瑁猫，她阖上门，对佟六说：“老爷请你过去。” 

“找我？”佟六蹙起眉头。他把手上的花交给丫头，拿清水冲了手，仔细擦干净，回身对少爷说了一句：“别怕。” 

佟六忘了应该是少爷和他说这句才对，但他却自己先说出了口，那时他的手垂在身侧，正不由自主地发颤。 

 

［五］  
近子夜时分下起了雨，雨丝从窗户缝里飘进来，丫头赶忙先去把窗户阖上，又疾步走到外面，把立在廊下守了许久的少爷叫回屋。她刚出得门来，一个青色的闪正好照上墙，风裹了寒气愈加湿冷，她搓搓肩膀，去拉少爷的褂子角：“少爷，咱们先回屋吧。”少爷的脚搓着地下尘土，摇了摇头，他的眼神还落在远处，夜雨大作，院里黢黑一片，花叶腐烂在地下，腾起一股子酸苦味道。 

丫头又喊他一声，仍是不动，她只得大着胆子拽他的袖子，把人小心拽回屋里。少爷前襟上沾了雨水，晕湿了像团乌墨的云堆压在脖子下。丫头让他坐好，去开桌上盖着的食盒，她傍晚时分从厨房里拿了来的，是刚裹出来的青团，到现在一口未动，整齐列在盘里，一个个圆滚滚，呆头呆脑。 

佟六到现在仍未回来，少爷中间打发了管家去问，管家只说老爷关了门，谁都不许进，后来又说老爷带着佟六去见了一群姨太太。少爷打发管家去问第五次的时候，管家也跑不动了，他抖着山羊胡子，揩揩脸上的汗，实在有些不耐烦：“老爷说，少爷您好好等着就行了。” 

他坐在桌前听水从高处落下来，屋里满是雨声的钝响，丫头把装着青团的盘子推到他面前，示意他吃些，少爷也不知在想什么，眉头打着个结，嘴角重重往下坠着，他的手指始终缩在袖子里，攥紧了佟六出门前给他补好的针脚，像是握住他的手。他思忖着一场急雨该把玉簪花全都打谢了，本来算好的与小六出门逛春市，放沙燕风筝也成了泡影，眼下最要紧的是他还没回来。少爷掐了掐自己的虎口，仰起脸说：“我得去我爹那儿看看。” 

“管家不是不让您去嘛，您去了老爷又得骂您，小六他总会回来的。” 

“可这都子时了，雨还这么大，他要是……” 

又是一道闪打过来，一直藏在床下的猫蹿到桌边，丫头不动声色地把它赶开，它就晃着尾巴往门外去。外面隐隐约约有了人声，和着一道雷，少爷却听得分明，他一激灵，从凳子上跳起来，丫头来不及拦他，门一开，凉风滚着雨水倾进屋内，灯烛霎了霎眼，是佟六回来了。 

少爷什么也不说，只捉了佟六的手腕，摸到满手的湿凉，他半边褂子都是潮的，头发饱蘸了水汽全部垂在额上，鞋尖粘了一圈污糟的泥，该是刚从院子里走蹩了脚。少爷把佟六的手握疼了，他轻挣一下，分出一分耐心去哄：“我没事。”佟六的颧骨上累出两道青印子，眼睛没了神光，仿佛两潭死水，只抬头去看少爷时使劲抿出点笑意。 

他骨节分明的手指搭在少爷的手背上，使劲握了两握，渡给他些气力，少爷还是不放心，偏得扶着他坐下来，自己也忘了坐，绕着佟六打转，边转边问，我爹是不是为难你了。 

“……没。”佟六一句话先给他定了心神，拉少爷坐下，朝丫头使个眼色，丫头便悄悄退下去。他看了一眼盘子里的青团：“我没吃晚饭，一起吃吧，当作夜宵了。”他拈起一块，递到少爷唇边，少爷望着他上翘的眼尾，犹犹豫豫地咬下一口。 

他唇齿间占满了艾草的香气，也要拿一个给佟六，佟六拦了他的手，长长吐出口气，仍是自己拿了吃。两个人吃着青团，糯米软糯却不粘牙，豆沙馅也磨得清甜，雨在屋瓦上乱跳，斜密地织成张网，将他们困在一场夜雨里对坐。 

少爷的舌被豆沙缠住了，他找不到词句来开口，眼下愈发厌弃自己笨嘴拙舌，还不如墙角的那只猫。佟六吃完一个，拿大拇指细细从唇上抹过去一番，起身去整理床榻。 

“雨大，你今晚就在这儿睡下吧。” 

少爷却摇头，他看着佟六弯腰铺着被褥，褂子单薄带水，恰好勒出窄细的腰身，后背上两块骨头拱起两片影子，后颈藏在垂下的发丝间只留出一小点雪白。他还记得他身上清爽的味道，像温风似的吹开他胸口暝暝黄昏，那点豆沙的甜落在舌根下，少爷有些慌神，他眼前一会儿是被雨打湿的小六，一会儿是初见他时的磊落光明。 

他走过去，手里带了双筷子，筷尖夹着另一只青团，微颤着送进佟六的口中。 

佟六理床榻的动作一滞，他顺从地把青团含进嘴里，在床边坐下来。少爷的筷子还举在佟六跟前，佟六只咬下一半，粘丝拉出来覆在他薄红的唇瓣上，他口角沾了些乌赤的豆沙，那些潮腥气渐从他身上剥落下来，他又一口吞下剩下的青团，这次却故意咬住了筷子。少爷怕戳到他，不敢乱动，佟六拿牙齿在筷尖碾了碾，松开口，苦笑了一下。 

“吃完了就上来睡。”他拍着薄被，示意少爷往里躺。少爷不肯，直往后缩，手中拿着筷子，眉间拧出疙瘩。 

“嫌弃我？”佟六抽去他的筷子，走到桌边收好食盒，里面还剩了几个青团，不知道明天还能不能吃，倒是可惜了。 

“不是……小六，我爹和你说什么了？”少爷眼睁睁看他挑灭了灯烛，屋里陷进黑暗前，佟六的眉眼慢慢抬起来，他像是在用五官缓缓叹出一口气，少爷以为他要化作一朵春云飞走，但朦胧的暗里，佟六坐回床沿，衣料窸窣，仿佛枝叶拂动的微响，雨声远遁了，他们在小小的笼里，少爷的前襟扣子松开两粒，冰凉的指尖碰触到他的脖颈，佟六的语气平淡如静水，在屋里也下起一场短促的绵雨。 

“只是睡觉，不做别的。”他去理少爷的领口。 

佟六想起那个破损的袖子，想起他空荡荡的腰间，觉得今晚大概是难睡着的。 

少爷终于肯听他的话，两个人并肩躺下，盖着条薄被，肌肤也未相碰。窗外风雨大作，雨打在叶面上的声音宛如珠坠壶中，时而有雷声惊鸣，从遥远的天角滚来，长夜撕出罅隙，银光透入屋内，映亮两张面孔。 

少爷趁着这微末的光亮悄看佟六是否睡了，他歪头想靠他的肩膀，还是不敢，又去挑开佟六额头上粘着的发丝。借着夜色，他才敢开口：“小六，我之前和你说芙蓉鸟的事儿是骗你的。”他的声音压得低，几乎只是一呼一吸之间。 

“它没有被猫儿吃了，我说谎了。它是关在笼子里自己死去的，我的食盆和水盆都没有用，它就这样躺在笼子底下，一动不动，它飞不走，我救不了它。” 

少爷的拇指和食指相互蹭弄着，像贪图那点枕边人的凉气，非得在指尖上磨碎了，揉进骨血才算作罢。他低了眉，像是喃喃自语：“我放你走。” 

又是一道闪淌过窗前，地上投了碧青的影子，霎时又灭掉，如同瞬生瞬死的烛焰，都揽进了他梦里。 

后半夜雨势稍弱，阶前点滴，窗外渐有了淡蓝的潮湿光明，佯睡的佟六在雨意里探出手，不敢辗转，怕惊动了身边的人。 

他斜着身子，眼里是骤雨初歇，疲惫得只剩温柔。他在李提督的屋里站了很久，腿脚酸麻而顾不上耳朵所闻，听着羞辱，让他想起以前看老生念词，最是没劲。后来去和那些姨太太叉了麻将，脂粉堆里摸爬不清，他算着牌张，心里却是一塌糊涂。桌布垂掩，一只涂着红蔻丹的柔软小脚顺着他的腿肚攀援而上，像条赤链蛇，往他腿间试探。他抿着嘴唇，额角爬汗，对面的卷发伸过来软香的手，盖住他拿起的牌，“小六，你这张打错了。” 

他几乎要在桌上筑长城的时候丢盔弃甲，深宅里藏污纳垢，像手边茶盏里始终有漂浮的渣滓。 

少爷笨拙，比不上那从焦黄的卷发，佟六从雨声里拨出他的呼吸，一点一滴地去听。他轻声道：“我以前听人说京戏，伍子胥过韶关，一夜便急白了头发，我想人的模样哪有变得这么快的。”他手指的影子在少爷的脸上流淌过去，像一尾青鱼在溪底缓行。方才在灯下，他见到这个傻子少爷的眼窝已经乌了，并不比自己好多少，他生得白净，嘴唇边已有了淡色的绒须，唇上冻得煞白，就是个受了委屈的孩子。 

“我不走。” 

佟六的声音几不可闻，外面些微的风雨就能盖过他去，他闭上眼，睡意缱绻似残云，而少爷的呼吸是能镇他的梦的。 

 

［六/完］  
他走出小院时身无别物，唯一熟悉的那些玉簪花历过一场风雨已谢了满地，到处是雪白的精魂。拂晓时雨还未歇，但势头渐弱，地上照着碧青的影子，枝叶错综，残雨犹在檐头踟蹰。 

少爷醒来正瞧见佟六坐在桌前，撑头不知在思索什么，他肩头披着大褂，里面白色小褂衬得他眉目柔和，生出些亲昵。他见少爷醒了，便把大褂穿好，抖平下摆，朝少爷说：“不再多睡会儿？” 

少爷摇头，身子却往榻上缩，佟六走到床沿坐好，他口张了一半，又把话咽回去。昨晚借着雷雨打掩护，都互相剖白了一番，醒来以为是梦，少爷回到傻愣愣的样子，小拇指勾在被角上，佟六看着那被角卷起、放开，反复不息，到底还是先开了口：“今晚，我住到你那里去。”少爷也没多大反应，点了点头，立刻再摇摇头。佟六被他弄糊涂了，伸手握住少爷绞被角的手：“我把那只猫儿放了。”少爷沉默半晌，道：“我得去见见我爹。” 

“一起吧。” 

少爷无端靠着这三个字生出些勇气，他回握佟六的手，拿一片掌腹摸索另一片掌腹，像是能探进佟六心底。晨雨寥寥，早春寒意落在他们的皮肤和发丝上。 

 

佟六没有多余的东西可搬，走前他和丫头一道扫了院里被打落的枝叶花草。 

丫头看他干净的指甲缝里缀满淤泥，心头纳罕，但不被困在这里是好事，像两人各退一步，佟六终于也要融进这座宅子里了。她把落花混着尘土扫走，小声和他说一些这里不成文的规矩。 

佟六半听不听，他拨弄着那些苍白的半死的花苞，思索自己下的决定是否正确。他要留下来了，什么仪式也不需要，他当初从黑暗的后偏门进来，无声被这些屋檐立柱吞吃掉，但离开并不更好，何况他记着少爷破损的袖口和碗底铺的那块冰糖，连屋角的蛛网也连带着可亲起来。 

一夜风雨里，他想的都是这些零碎细琐的小事。 

少爷来找他时，佟六手上脏得不能看，泥土裹着一双漂亮的手，佟六就把手举在身前笑着问少爷他和他爹说好了么。少爷突然捉住他的手——是个傻里傻气的模样，他握着那双手拢在自己胸前，任凭泥土蹭脏了衣服，像故意去讨那些脏污。 

他说，那边都布置好了。他去揩佟六的手指，把泥土揩到自己手上，问他：“小六......你真愿意？”佟六任他把两双手都弄脏，微微点了点头。 

 

日落后，他同李提督、少爷，以及那群姨太太们吃了一顿饭。席间，少爷看他心不在焉，便低声求了父亲，让他放佟六先回去，自己一个人在桌上被硬灌了些酒。 

他晕眩着撑头闷想，不知小六现在在干什么，桌上这盘鱼没烧入味，喉头辛辣，几个女人的猩红嘴唇在对面聒噪个不停，脂粉味犹如一把刮鳞刀，将他按在桌席上缓慢地剐着。他放了筷子，也求他爹让他走，李提督意味深长地笑，没说什么便许他回去，突着青筋的手背像鼓起的一片沼。 

少爷谢了席，走出屋，外面空气清爽，他又拿回自己的命来，心中仍是想着佟六，不知小六吃不吃得饱。这么忧着，他便拐去厨房，要带些点心回去。 

少爷的屋子更宽敞些，佟六惊讶地发现檐头还有一窝燕子，床上多添了纱帐，屋里摆设也闷，呆板得很。他把那只瓷花瓶捎了来，摘了些在枝头活过风雨的玉簪花，给幽暗的室内多添点生气。 

那时他已等得有些不耐，在桌上快昏睡过去时门恰巧推开，少爷托着一个盘子进来，盘子上倒扣了一只碗，是怕沿路灰尘飘进糕点里。 

盘里几块粉团团的芸豆糕，少爷见了佟六便笑，嘴里回到不利索的样子：“怕......怕你饿。”佟六捏了块糕递到少爷口前，点了点他的唇，他说：“我不饿。”少爷从善如流地把糕咬住，但佟六不松手，他只能把整块儿都吃进去，末了，那温热的指尖有意擦过他的嘴角。 

佟六的手还不抽回，他把自己弄得清爽，褂子盘扣解了一粒，露出一段白皙的脖颈。他的手去捏少爷的耳垂，肉乎乎的耳垂有些发烫，那小块肉把玩在他手心，他问道：“你喝酒了？” 

“那些人逼着我喝的......”少爷耷拉下眼睛，仿佛做错了事。佟六的手来挑他的下巴，让他抬头，一个人身上是酒气，一个人身上是温吞的水味。 

佟六接着问他：“你知道你爹为什么准你我提前走吗？” 

少爷摇摇头，佟六也不知他是装作不懂，还是真的一片混沌，握了他的手腕放在自己脸颊边上，抬高了去碰触眉毛，说：“这是眉毛。”从眉间往下滑，滑到鼻梁骨末端，说：“这是鼻子。”稍在鼻尖逗留一会儿，落在嘴唇上，少爷的指尖化作一杆没有墨的笔，沿着他唇线来回描画，他说：“这是唇。”唇峰往下是下巴，顺着下颌流连到柔软的耳朵，耳朵下面是万丈悬崖，跌下去是万劫不复，少爷硬生生让佟六停住，他的指头悬在半空，不上不下。 

佟六放开少爷的手，自己去解扣子，脖子像一段藕，少爷慌忙按住他，不让他再动作。佟六的指骨在他掌心拱起，顺着少爷的力道把手翻过来，反倒是两只手都压到他的脖子上，透过他薄薄的皮肤，少爷能索到他的温热，以及皮肤下匀和的搏动。 

“你别怕。”佟六挑起嘴角，他站起来低垂着眼帘去看少爷，“没有人逼我。” 

你别怕，他又重复一遍，生脆的嗓子柔成一捧清水。 

床褥上还有未干的湿气，酒意蒸得少爷颊边发热，他实在不知如何动作，眼睁睁看着被自己捧在手心的人把里面洁白的小褂也除了，他后背凹陷下一道沟，带着他的手扶上腰际。佟六蓦然生出些羞涩，但不得不勉力继续，轻声附在呆愣的少爷耳侧，和他说：“先只能手指进来。”

少爷已经昏了头，他咬咬嘴唇偏脸靠上佟六的耳根，试着探出舌尖，舔舐他的耳垂。佟六这会儿又躲，他怕痒，腰上发软，少爷被他这一躲闪弄得无措，退开些以为他不喜欢。

这是真仗着他有耐心了，佟六无奈地在心中叹气，他只得凑过去，软舌缓缓碰过少爷半张的唇，舌尖从下唇到上唇蜻蜓点水似的拂过，鼻尖抵住少爷的鼻尖，额头也靠凑上去。

佟六的眼睛近在咫尺，少爷能透过这双眼睛看见月色，月色晕开在雨水里，多情又朦胧。佟六把他的手别到身后，沿着脊背间那道沟往下摸，指尖滑进臀缝，在软肉间陷下。他握着少爷的手腕，像凭空生出了一段骈指，生疏到半分动作都跌撞鲁莽，他耐着性子把那点指尖容纳进去，里面干净潮紧，方才少爷在席间被灌酒时，他便已沾了膏脂开拓过一次。

佟六也是初次试着把自己放软，他那会儿枕着枕头，发丝黏在还没擦去水渍的脸庞上，呼吸打颤，屋里寂静，他的耳廓上染就一层红，边想着昨晚风雨夜里少爷的肩膀靠着自己，边让手指在身下打转，好让里面熟悉撑开的涩感。

少爷恍然他是自己弄过的，鼻息靠在佟六的肩上，手指不敢多动，完全被佟六掌控着，跟着他的指引往里没入。陌生的手指进来和自己进去的感觉到底不一样，敏感的肉不受控地裹吸着指腹，他只能压着喘跟少爷说：“没事儿，能再进去些。”

他松了手，去咬少爷的嘴唇，想把他的思绪勾回来。少爷被他含了下唇，堪堪清醒，佟六吮着他齿间的酒气，薄瘦的胸膛贴在少爷还未解开的马褂上，布料摩挲着他的肌肤，他分开腿跨到少爷身上，一颗一颗把人的扣子也解开。身后的手指开始尝试着主动往里摸索，少爷也含了他的唇，笨拙地探进他口中，牙齿不小心磕在佟六的舌尖，惹得人低声呼痛。

少爷连手指也不顾了，抽出来扶着他的腰，问他有事没有。手指退出得急，壁肉被粗鲁地擦过，本来融得差不离的膏脂没了什么用处，佟六攥紧了少爷的衣襟，脸侧羞得通红。

“没……”他实在不好意思和少爷说再让他进去，说不得，骂不得，气只能憋在肚中，身下空着难受，也不敢求他快些进来。佟六抹了把额上的汗，干脆直接压下身子，少爷见白生生的肩膀在自己眼前晃了一下，一只手探下去握住他的，他的小六哥哥把头埋下去，他只能将手伸进佟六的发丝里，柔软的东西贴上来，吻着他，让生涩的性器包裹进口腔里。少爷觉得腿软，眼眶酸涩，竟然是他有些想哭，佟六如果这时候抬头看，定是要骂他不争气。

但佟六专心贴合着他，勾了少爷的手放在自己脸颊上，故意让他摸嘴里鼓起来的那个硬物，他眼睛里噎了层湿意，睫毛脆弱地翘着。少爷寸寸触碰他的脸，指腹揉弄着他脸颊被撑起的形状，几乎要叹出声，那些埋在他头发里的手指收紧了，难自持地往外拖，仅是这么着便到了边缘。

淡红的嘴唇缓缓收紧，佟六口小，吞不下去，唯有勉强搅动舌面，像脍一条咸腥的鱼。他手扶着根，觉得差不多了便吐出来，红舌白齿间黏连着稠丝，咳嗽几声抬身环住少爷的脖子，呼出的鼻息如滚火，他哄道：“扶好我的腰。”

少爷没有不依着他的，手立刻放在他的腰上，箍稳了学着搂了佟六在怀里。他摸出佟六的瘦削，摁着脖子后两块小小的骨头，往腰下潜，他瘦直条一道儿，穿褂子好看，不穿就显得弱不禁风，少爷抱着他像抱一场窸窣的秋风，生怕他随时吹散了，无意识地用劲在佟六腰侧烙出十个椭圆的指印。

佟六搂着他的脖子，小心地坐下去，拓过的甬道有了些用处，湿滑的肉倒没什么阻碍，只是他初次试着纳下异物，腰里发软，若不是少爷握住他，他几乎要瘫下去，把烫人的物件一口吞到底。但东西进去却不动，佟六里面酥痒，他在少爷耳边颤声提醒：“少爷，你动动。”

动起来他又难受，咬着少爷颈边一块肉，放在齿间碾，重了就抿得紧些，话里夹杂着喘息：“你试着再往里些，嗯……别、别太轻了。”少爷协调不好动作，撞在甬道里，佟六被顶出一声呜咽，在他颈边咬了一口，他意识到自己嘴上太重了，慌忙拿舌头去抚慰自己留下的齿痕。

这时少爷反应过来怀里抱着的人真是在自己怀里，亲密无间，耐着性子教他如何一点点拓开自己。他试着从肩头揭下佟六发软的手，握在自己手心，学着弄开缠人的内里，一手揽住佟六的腰，捏他臀尖上的肉。

佟六没想到他突然做了个这么情亵的动作，耳根火烫，少爷也是认真听了讲，后面几下正好撞得他支撑不住，膝盖陷在床里，大腿缩在少爷腰侧，呻吟变了调，金玉相撞的嗓子低哑暧昧，又不是那个端正立在堂前唱大鼓的自持模样了。

屋里灯火明亮，一览无余，佟六窝在少爷的颈边，受着顶弄，生出些哆嗦和畏惧，坐下来的姿势容易进些却也太深，少爷能读他的心似的，直把他翻个身，推在床上，面对面——他想看看佟六的脸，光摹出他的眉目，少爷便去吻他的眉心，沿眉毛吻到眼尾。佟六未料他动作，下意识夹紧了少爷的腰，自己被折起双腿，那话儿变了角度磨他，穴口渗出些粘稠的液体来。

佟六咬住自己的舌尖，努力隐忍着不要再出声儿，眼眶和两颊憋得通红，像刷了层胭脂。他本就生得白净，少爷只见过他平日里疏朗似新月，从没见过佟六像现在这样眉目含情。他皴黑的眼珠刚从情波里捞上来一样，眼尾压着蜜，腮上敷着团酡红，下唇被自己衔住，湿漉漉红得像两瓣儿海棠，但还是颤个不歇，晃得少爷眼睛直疼。

“少爷，你......你碰碰这儿......”佟六拉着他的手按上自己胸前，少爷手心积着凉滑的汗，指头刚碰上，一对东西就自己颤颤巍巍立起来。

他凑到身下人耳边问：“小六，这样行么，舒服么？”指尖不得章法地捏，交合处隐着湿哒哒的水声，佟六忽然被两处地方逼得不行，乱了阵脚。少爷的手又来拨弄他的唇瓣，不让他咬着不出声，佟六下意识含住那几根手指，鬓发散在枕上，涎液从口角溢出，滴湿了脖子，他舌面温柔，裹缠住手指，仿佛少爷在一口一口喂他吃香酥的糕饼。

手指在唇齿间拙劣地模仿着交合的动作，佟六自己那根东西已渗出些前液来，他在情潮里喘息着想让少爷慢点儿，嘴里堵着手指，话也说不清楚。少爷能听见他呜呜嗯嗯，发不出音，只好埋头往里顶，以为能让他好些。佟六被头里磨得难受，眼泪便不争气往下落，少爷立即抽开手，慌张低头吮他的泪，沉身往里送的时候听见佟六鼻腔里闷闷地哼出来，两人贴合的小腹上潮湿一片。

佟六拿一只手挡了脸，少爷还不明白，就觉得下面紧了，软肉推挤着像昨夜的雨淋湿他肩头，他想起初见佟六时他拿着鼓毽子的皓白手腕，微微抬起的下颌，眼里似乎降过一场霜，想起他含住筷尖，含住自己的手指。他低头用鼻子蹭佟六的锁骨，宛如取暖，佟六遮住脸的手还没放下来，泥泞的身下多添了一分湿滑，羞得眼圈发热，内壁被湿液激得一缩。

他握住少爷的肩头，想捧起他的脸，但少爷忽然不从他，也不退出来，低头嗅他身上，情事时有些混沌的腥味，掩不住的、洗净了的渺茫皂香，从锁骨一路嗅到小腹，然后返上来，四目相对。少爷凑在他跟前，舔了舔嘴唇，拨开他额上凌乱的一丝发，和他说：“你别怕。”  
那盘子里的芸豆糕不知掺了什么，总有股牛乳的甜蜜香气，后半夜佟六和少爷你一个我一个地分完了。他们收拾完，伏在桌上吃夜宵，身躯里灌满早春的凉意，兴许夜半又要落一场雨，湿气能嗅出来。 

少爷吃得慢些，佟六剩最后一口未放进嘴里，他撑头打量少爷。少爷看他坐在自己身边，笑得温柔好看，没了隔着层冷雾的疏离，便也跟着眯眼笑。佟六忽地疑惑起来，这少爷时傻时不傻，否则他也不至于腰酸腿软，清理时还要狼狈地被抱着。 

“你笑什么？”佟六递出手中的最后一口，拢了拢潮湿未干的头发，有些嫌少爷笑得呆。 

少爷认真思索了一会儿佟六的问题，支支吾吾答道：“因为小六把最后一口留给……留给我了。” 

是傻的吧，佟六在心里叹气。 

但他看见少爷举起那剩的一口芸豆糕，把糕上咬出的齿印放在口边，极轻巧地吻了吻那一侧，才放进嘴里慢慢咀嚼。他应该是故意做给他看的，而佟六别过头，假装没有看见，耳尖适时地红起来。


End file.
